


Paixão Amarela

by l0nelys0ul



Category: EXO (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Tzuho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Se Chou Tzuyu pudesse se definir com uma palavra seria: Amarelo. Era a pessoa mais fanática pela cor que já existiu, seu jeito alegre e chamativo já lhe trouxe muita dor de cabeça. Mas nada poderia abalar a garota. Bem, era o que pensava até encontrar o garoto amarelo.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Paixão Amarela

Chou Tzuyu não se importava com os olhares estranhos, sério, ela não se importava. Era o seu jeito especial, depois de passar anos sofrendo resolveu aceitar quem realmente era. O que Tzuyu fazia de tão escandaloso para deixar as pessoas incomodadas? Nada! Tzuyu não fazia absolutamente nada. Apenas gostava de se vestir de amarelo. Então você pensa: “mas que bobagem!”. Sim, Tzuyu pensa igual. Sua paixão pela cor surgiu quando era bem pequena, ganhou da sua tia uma capa de chuva amarela, galocha e chapéu da mesma cor, e foi ali que tudo mudou na vida da pequena menina. Pediu um guarda-chuva amarelo também, porque o rosa não combinava com a sua “roupinha de chuva”, seus pais acharam totalmente adorável e deram, aquela temporada de chuva foram os melhores dias da sua vida, a pequena Chou era um pintinho ambulante, como todos diziam. Mas como nada na vida é permanente, um belo dia o sol chegou, e a pequena ficou arrasada, não queria guardar sua roupa especial, aquela capa fazia parte de si, então decidiu que não iria deixar de usar. Foi aí que o problema de Huang Yenling começou, a filha simplesmente não queria vestir outra coisa além da capa de chuva.

― As outras roupas não refletem a minha personalidade mamãe! 

Que tipo de criança de 7 anos diria isso? Uma criança com personalidade! Depois de muitas birras, Yeling totalmente exausta de debater com aquela pequena figura tomou uma atitude, pois ela era a mãe, pegou a roupa de chuva e guardou numa caixa em cima do seu armário. Para quê? Foram berros ouvidos por Taiwan inteira, diz a lenda que a Coréia do Sul também ouviu. Lágrimas grossas escorriam pela pequena face, quando Tzuyu queria fazer drama, conseguia. Foi uma verdadeira guerra, não houve conversa, ou castigo que desse jeito, não queria usar as roupas antigas, queria a capa, a galocha e o chapéu. Entretanto aquilo era impensável, os dias estavam ficando cada vez mais quente, a menina sofreria com o calor, como protesto Tzuyu resolveu andar pela casa só de calcinha, se não pudesse vestir suas roupas especiais, não vestiria nenhuma. Com um ato desesperado, o senhor Chou foi ao shopping comprar um vestido amarelo com a mesma estrutura da capa de chuva, os pais não estavam nem um pouco confiantes que daria certo, só estavam desesperados. Mas não é que realmente deu? A menina amou, aquele vestido era o mais lindo aos seus olhos, os pais ficaram surpresos, realmente não tinham expectativa alguma, depois disso vieram as presilhas amarelas, as sandálias, meias, mais roupas amarelas, a pintura do quarto, e mudança para Suwon, na Coreia do sul. 

Quando chegou em Suwon tinha 13 anos, não falava absolutamente nada de coreano, estava receosa de como seria a vida a partir dali. Sua mãe disse que tudo ficaria bem, mas não ficou. As pessoas da sua nova escola eram totalmente cruéis, a vida naquela escola era cruel, sem uma cor, sem alegria, tudo padronizado em cinza, nada de presilhas, e nada de amigos. Não gostava de falar com ninguém porque todos zombavam do seu sotaque, não era bem vista por ser taiwanesa, e quando ficou mais alta que outros colegas de classe? Foi um prato cheio para todos os tipos de apelido, a adolescente vivia um inferno. Porém nada era tão ruim que não pudesse piorar, quando Im Nayeon e Bae Joohyun descobriram seu weibo ― sério, o que elas foram caçar lá? ―, as coisas saíram do controle. Acordou no domingo cheia de notificações, geralmente não era muito popular nas redes, qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber que roubaram todas as suas fotos e fizeram um blog no naver “Tzuyu, a Girafa Amarela”. A taiwanesa tremia tanto, boa parte dos alunos da sua escola estavam ridicularizando suas fotos, suas roupas, eram comentários duros demais para a cabeça de qualquer pessoa. Ela não estava fazendo nada fora do normal, só vivendo sua própria vida e tentando ser feliz. Felicidade essa que se esvaiu em segundos, poucos minutos depois sua mãe apareceu no quarto e presenciou a garota vivendo um dos piores momentos da sua vida, foi fácil tirar o celular de sua filha e ver todos aqueles comentários odiosos. Aquilo não ficaria assim, foi o que a mãe da jovem pensou naquele momento. Mas ficou. A escola não fez absolutamente nada para punir Nayeon e Joohyun, nem punir os outros alunos, a diretoria já fechava os olhos para os crimes de bullying na escola há muito tempo, se alguém chegasse sem o uniforme apropriado era punido, mas se a mesma pessoa agredisse um colega ficava por isso mesmo. Totalmente injusto. Foi naquele momento que a vida de Tzuyu perdeu a cor, não podia mudar de escola naquele período do ano, teria que conviver com toda aquela situação. Então mudou suas roupas, tirou o amarelo de sua vida, do seu quarto, dos seus acessórios, agora era só branco, cinza e preto, como a maioria dos cidadãos de Suwon, não queria ser a “Girafa Amarela”, ou “Aberração Amarela”. Se trancafiou ainda mais em casa ― já não saía por falta de amigos ―, quando precisava ir na rua se escondia para não encontrar ninguém da escola. A casa dos Chou perdeu o brilho do sol, e todas seus tons amarelados, foram 5 meses de sofrimento, até que conversando com uma vizinha Yenling descobriu a escola perfeita. Teve que esperar o ano letivo terminar para correr atrás da transferência, foi mais fácil do que pensou que seria, visitou a escola, gostou da grade curricular, parecia bem animada, tinha sala de música, teatro e tantas outras coisas que a outra escola não tinha, com certeza a filha ia ser feliz. Chegou em casa animada com o novo uniforme, enquanto a filha brincava na varanda com Gucci.

― Botei o uniforme da nova escola em cima da sua cama.

A Chou não se animou muito, estava aliviada por não voltar mais para aquela escola, se ficasse quieta talvez não acontecesse nada, visto que antes de ser excluído o blog malicioso de Nayeon e Joohyun ficou online por uma semana, e muitas outros adolescentes da região viram também. Tinha certeza que aquilo poderia persegui-la por muito tempo. Depois de brincar bastante, cansou e resolver ler em seu quarto, quando chegou lá viu o saco em cima da cama, jogou em seu armário e foi fazer suas atividades. No final das férias sua mãe pediu o uniforme para lavar, quando retirou do saco ficou em choque. Um uniforme amarelo, na verdade era só o blazer, mas era lindo, do tom que ela amava, nem percebeu quando abraçou ele e começou a chorar. Talvez houvesse no mundo um lugar onde poderia ser quem ela quisesse. 

E realmente havia, amou a nova escola, os novos colegas, tinha muitos estrangeiros em sua classe, sentiu-se acolhida, todos a ajudaram com o seu problema em entender o hangul, descobriu seu amor pela arte, estava vivendo uma felicidade jamais imaginada no auge da sua adolescência, e finalmente se sentia em casa. É óbvio que não existe perfeição, depois de alguns anos ― mais especificamente aos 16 anos ― teve seu primeiro namorado, apesar de sério, parecia gostar da menina do jeito que a menina era. Parecia… Em uma comemoração da família do namorado a taiwanesa apareceu com um vestido totalmente amarelo berrante, chamou a atenção de todos, era quase um marca texto ambulante, sentia-se maravilhosa, mas o namorado estava morrendo de vergonha, chamou a garota para o lado e disse:

― Você está louca? Eu posso aceitar você querer andar por aí parecendo uma febre amarela no dia-a-dia. Mas em eventos importantes você deve se vestir como uma pessoa normal. Vá para casa, e vista algo melhor. Eu te espero.

E ela foi, não chorou, ou ficou triste, só estava pensativa. Chegou em casa e explicou a situação para a mãe, logicamente em seu guarda-roupa não tinha nada de outra cor, então foram ver no de Yenling. Tiraram alguns vestidos para a jovem experimentar, mas não era do agrado de ambas.

― Quer saber? Eu não vou a lugar algum.

E não foi, não estava no mundo para agradar ninguém, seu instagram não era @yellowtzuyu a toa. 

●

Depois disso alguns namorados vieram e se foram, por inúmeros motivos, pessoas continuavam a falar dela, muitas vezes encontrava colegas da antiga escola por aí, mas não fazia diferença, tudo aquilo tinha ficado para trás.

A vida da garota ia muito bem obrigada, agora com 20 anos estava na faculdade, conservava os antigos amigos e tinha feito novas, tudo bem, tudo calmo até ser atingida como um míssil por ele. 

O garoto amarelo da loja de discos.

Na verdade, ela começou a chamá-lo assim por falta de um nome, estava fazendo compras na parte mais hipsterzinha da cidade com a sua amiga Sana e deram de cara com uma loja de discos de vinil, nenhuma das duas eram ligadas em músicas ou artigos vintages, apenas duas garotas bem 2020. Entretanto acharam bacana e resolveram entrar, enquanto Sana dava uma olhada Tzuyu nem teve tempo, foi atingida fortemente pela imagem do rapaz atrás do balcão. Ele estava vestindo um moletom amarelo do New York Yankees, combinava perfeitamente com seu boné amarelo.

― Puta merda! ― sussurrou, mas não tão baixo para que Sana pudesse ignorar.

― O que houve?

― Olha aquele Deus amarelo. ― apontou descaradamente para o rapaz que no momento estava despreocupado mexendo no celular.

― Uau, o que temos aqui? Ele é bonitinho, e aparentemente adora amarelo.

Não era comum achar um homem que se vestisse assim, não em Suwon, na realidade, Tzuyu não viu em nenhum lugar que passou pela Coréia, tirando as celebridades ― mas isso era um caso à parte ―, não que se apaixonasse por qualquer pessoa com acessório amarelo, mas com certeza estava caída pelo crush amarelo.

― Por que não fala com ele?

― E eu vou falar o quê?

― Oi, gostei do seu moletom! ― Sana era tão boba as vezes.

― Por que eu sou sua amiga, hein?

― Porque me ama. Então, deixa eu pensar… ― colocou o dedo na boca e ficou pensando. Depois de uns segundos estalou os dedos. ― Já sei! ― deu um grito que fez um senhor que estava no fundo da loja e o garoto amarelo tomarem um susto. Bem, se a taiwanesa queria ser notada por ele, conseguiu.

― Te odeio, sério, vamos embora. ― abaixou a cabeça.

― Não vamos não, tenta falar com ele. Se não der certo, a gente nunca mais volta nesse lado da cidade. ― segurou os braços da amiga impedindo-a de sair. O que elas não sabia era que o garoto agora olhava para as duas muito interessado no quê aquelas clientes estavam aprontando. ― Olha, vamos ficar olhando uns discos e depois você faz algumas perguntas para ele.

― Isso não vai dar certo. ― suspirou, e começar a imitar a amiga que fingia olhar os discos.

― Claro que vai dar certo, quando eu te meti em confusão?

― Quer que eu faça uma lista em ordem alfabética ou por gravidade da situação? 

Ficou mexendo nos álbuns, não conhecia absolutamente nenhum dos cantores, o que ela iria falar com ele? Era uma perda de tempo, tinha certeza que ia pagar mico.

― Será que não tem Ariana Grande aqui? ― murmurou para si mesma.

― Não, o dono da loja gosta mais de músicas antigas e indies. Mas você consegue achar em alguns sites de venda. ― virou para trás e quase congelou, era o garoto amarelo. 

― Ah que pena! Eu queria muito. ― obviamente não queria, Chou Tzuyu era uma garota spotify, não ligava para álbuns ou LP’s. ― O dono da loja deveria abrir um pouco a mente. Se ele colocasse coisas mais atuais, talvez a loja ficasse um pouco mais cheia.― tentou iniciar uma conversa.

― Ah, nossa. ― pareceu um pouco desconcertado. ― Eu realmente vou pensar nessa possibilidade. Obrigado pelo feedback. ― colocou uma mão atrás da nuca. De amarelo ele foi para roxo de vergonha, e saiu andando meio sem jeito.

― Chewy vamos embora, você não tem mais chances. ― Sana se teletransportou e saiu arrastando a amiga.

O garoto amarelo simplesmente era o dono da loja de discos, Tzuyu passou o dia todo querendo se bater. O dia todo? A semana inteira! Não conseguia esquecê-lo, não quando ele tinha a voz suave e tranquilizadora, uma aura calma, e se vestia de um jeito tão legal. A droga do crush não saía da sua cabeça.

― Mas que inferno. ― ficou rolando de uma lado para o outro na sua cama. ― Sai já da minha cabeça. ― começou a bater a almofada do Pikachu na própria cabeça.

Patética.

Como um cara que viu por no máximo 10 minutos tinha esse poder sobre ela? Não entendia aquele sentimento platônico, no entanto queria mais, saber mais dele, olhar aquele lindo rosto de anjo e ouvir sua voz doce.

― Ai Pikachu, nós seríamos o casal amarelo mais foda de todos! ― suspirou. Estava mesmo caidinha.

●

Depois de alguns dias, e por pura insistência das amigas, decidiu voltar na loja, dessa vez sozinha. Queria pedir desculpas, mas não sabia como, então ia fazer no freestyle mesmo, quando a chance aparecesse apenas falaria. Era uma garota decidida, não ia ficar esperando feito uma boba. Entrou na loja, e daquela vez até estava movimentada, podia contar umas sete pessoas. O dono da loja estava arrumando os discos perto do caixa, arrumando algumas coisas, e mais uma vez vestindo amarelo, para o desespero do coração de Tzuyu.

― Para de brincar comigo, sério. ― começou a abanar o rosto e um casal que estava perto a encarou de forma estranha. Tudo bem, chega de passar vergonha.

Respirou fundo e resolver ir até lá. Para não dar muita bandeira, começou a olhar uns discos ali e pegou um que chamou sua atenção. Adivinha a cor?

― Você de novo! ― o rapaz sorriu fraco. ― Me desculpe, ainda não tem Ariana Grande. Mas eu conversei com um fornecedor, e ele pode arranjar um álbum em forma de encomenda. ― era tão prestativo.

― Ah, não tudo bem. Na verdade, eu vim comprar esse disco. ― levantou o LP para que o rapaz visse.

― Nossa, você gosta de Wells Fargo? ― parecia surpreso.

― O quê? Wells Fargo? Amo, sou muito fã. ― sorriu nervosa, estava querendo se bater novamente.

― Que legal! Nunca achei alguém que gostasse de rock de artistas do Zimbábue. 

― Zim, o quê? ― ficou confusa.

― Zimbábue, o país de onde eles vieram.

― Ah é, eu confundi. ― tentou se justificar. ― É que eu gosto de muitos artistas antigos, mas sempre fico confusa com as datas.

― Antigos? É realmente eu parei no tempo. Para mim 2016 foi ontem. ― riu, e a garota fez uma cara de quem não entendeu nada. ― Você sabe que a data de lançamento de “Watch Out!” foi 2016, não é?

― Acho que confundi com outra banda. ― sorriu amarelo, e percebeu que falou outra besteira. Quem seria burra demais para ler o nome da banda e confundir com outra? 

― Qual banda? Quer ajuda para procurar? Posso ir ver no meu catálogo.― olha o trabalho que estava dando para ele a toa.

― Não, não precisa, na verdade. ― estava para pedir desculpas, mas… ― É esse! ― apontou para o álbum que estava na mão do rapaz.

― Rumours, do Fleetwood Mac? ― suspendeu as sobrancelhas em sinal de curiosidade.

― Sim, eu vi que eles lançaram a pouco tempo e vim aqui correndo. ― sustentou a mentira com segurança.

― Na realidade esse álbum é de 1976. ― e começou a rir.

― É, é, esse mesmo. ― já disse irritada. ― Vou levar. 

― Ah, certo então. ― disse incerto. ― São 5 mil wons*. 

Tudo bem, aquele crush estava custando caro, passou no cartão de crédito quase chorando, ela não fazia ideia de quem era essa turma, não tinha aparelho para escutar disco, nem ao menos poderia usar de decoração no seu quarto, já que o álbum era todo dark. Como se complicou tanto?

― Aqui está. ― terminando de colocar o disco no saco. ― Obrigada.

― Obrigada você. ― estava saindo da loja derrotada.

― Espera, qual é seu nome? ― o coração da taiwanesa bateu forte.

― É Tzuyu. ― rapidamente se animou. Que patética.

― Tzuyu, dê uma chance para essa banda, ela é boa. E tem as músicas deles no spotify, caso não consiga ouvir o disco. ― foi descoberta.

― Tudo bem, obrigada.

●

A risada era geral entre o grupo das garotas.

― Então foi isso.

― Não acredito que você comprou um disco de 5 mil wons. ― Mina morria de rir.

― Não tive escolha. 

― Ah, você teve! Podia ter pedido desculpas e ter chamado o cara para sair, ao invés de ficar mentindo para ele. ― Momo puxou a sua orelha.

― Eu perdi a cabeça, ele é tão… ― perdeu a palavra.

― Amarelo? ― Sana completou.

― Isso também, mas eu nunca vi um garoto igual a ele, estou falando sério.

― É só um cara bonito, e não um alienígena, nem o nome você perguntou. Vamos lá, Chewy, você já foi melhor. ― e realmente o que Momo disse era verdade. Mas o que fazer se o garoto amarelo era diferente?

― Vai lá no sábado e pede para sair com ele. Se o cara disser não, é só não aparecer mais na loja. ― Mina aconselhou. ― E pelo amor de Deus, ouve o álbum no spotify, para pelo menos ter assunto.

●

Seguiu o conselho da amiga e ouviu o álbum, no começo achou exótico demais. Entretanto depois de repetir as músicas, ficou agradável de se ouvir, resolveu pesquisar sobre a banda e o álbum ― afinal, não podia passar mais vergonha ―, e não é que gostou? Parou para pensar um pouco e nem sabia se o garoto amarelo iria sair consigo, mas não podia destruir sua confiança daquele jeito. Sábado seria o dia!

Chegou na loja, às 17:45 ― viu no site que ela fechava às 18:00 horas ― era agora ou nunca, não foi difícil achar o seu crush, dessa vez estava com uma camiseta amarela com a estampa “Why always me?”, cabelo bagunçado e um óculos rosa, que pasmem, combinava exatamente com o que estava usando ― afinal não só de amarelo se vive uma mulher ―. Tomou coragem e foi até ele, estava com dinheiro em espécie contado para não ter que comprar mais alguma coisa.

― Oi. ― tocou o seu ombro, fazendo ele tomar um susto. ― Ah, me desculpe.

― Tudo bem, nesse horário já não tem muitos clientes, ainda mais no final de semana. Está a procura outro álbum? ― ajeitou com um dedo o óculos que caía pelos olhos. ― Eu juro que o vinil da Ariana Grande vai chegar ainda essa semana. É que é edição limitada.

― Ah, tudo bem. ― meu Deus, ela fez o cara encomendar discos limitados da Ariana Grande. ― Na realidade, eu vi me desculpar. ― o rosto dele ficou intrigado. ― Sabe, que eu disse sobre você. Sobre você abrir a mente, eu que deveria ter aberto a minha.

― Não, está tudo bem. ― garantiu.

― Na realidade não, parei para pensar na sua loja, ela não é de um nicho comercial, eu devia ter visto de cara. E eu gosto, é bem aesthetic… Bem, não é só por causa disso. Ai meu Deus! ― se perdeu nas palavras.

― Tudo bem, eu entendi. ― sorriu de forma bonita. ― Você gosta de ser aesthetic, vestida assim toda de amarelo.

― Olha quem fala.

― É que amarelo é minha cor favorita, mesmo que me achem estranho. ― deu de ombros.

― A minha também. ― tomou coragem finalmente. ― Qual é seu nome?

― Junmyeon.

― Então, o que você vai fazer depois que a loja fechar?

― Se estiver me chamando para um encontro, assim que fechar a loja eu vou sair com você Tzuyu. ― o garoto amarelo, agora Junmyeon, sabia seu nome. Ah, ela teria tantas coisas para contar ao Pikachu quando voltasse para casa.

― Então vamos sair.

E saíram, chamaram atenção pela rua, obviamente. Muitos admiraram com inveja daquela dupla amarela, eles tinham muita sintonia, um belo casal amarelo como Tzuyu sonhava. Isso não quer dizer que a taiwanesa não passou nenhuma vergonha, ela ficou vermelha quando Junmyeon contou que já sabia que ela estava indo na loja só para falar com ele, no momento em que a garota pegou o álbum da banda de Zimbábue. Não que isso tenha estragado o encontro, na realidade, só fez a dupla se divertir mais, mesmo que Tzuyu tenha ficado muito envergonhada. Ao retornar para casa, realmente contou todo o encontro para Pikachu, e depois para as amigas. Os dois continuaram saindo, e Tzuyu finalmente pôde ouvir seu disco na casa de Junmyeon, e também ganhou de presente o disco da Ariana Grande. Depois de muitas enrolações conseguiu conquistar sua paixão amarela.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada :)


End file.
